


Научный интерес

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Texting, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Фила никогда не было настоящих друзей, а кто-то написал свой номер на двери кабинки в туалете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Научный интерес

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scientific Curiosity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/113428) by cityofphanchester. 



У Фила никогда не было настоящих друзей. У него были приятели в начальной школе — все как один с разбитыми коленками, липкими пальцами и яркими улыбками, и некоторые из них по сей день приглашали его куда-то и делились своими телефонными номерами только потому, что он был их знакомым. Это особенность маленьких городков. Ты знаешь многое о других, хочешь ты этого или нет. Фил не придавал этому особого значения. Тончайшие связи и полузабытые истории сплелись в паутину — что-то вроде негласного соглашения. Держи своих друзей близко, а врагов — ещё ближе. Все обо всём знают.

Но дружбы из таких хрупких связей обычно не выходит, а у Фила были друзья и похуже, чем стена рядом с ним. Эта выцветшая и облезлая белая стена находится в задней части мужского туалета в коридоре рядом с музыкальными классами, и б _о_ льшую часть учебного года именно здесь Фил проводил большую перемену. Сначала это его беспокоило, но теперь он даже не против. Он полюбил тишину и покой. Здесь слышно только размеренное капанье воды из сломанного крана и приглушённые голоса хора из зала, который находился дальше по коридору. Иногда — шуршание страниц учебника, если накануне вечером он забывал сделать что-то из домашнего задания. Чаще всего была только тишина и его мысли, он откидывал голову на прохладную стену, вытягивал ноги перед собой, скрестив лодыжки, его дыхание было тихим и размеренным. Он запомнил все цвета и текстуры, свет и тень.

Он почти сразу замечает изменение в интерьере — большие, размашистые каракули чёрным маркером поперёк двери последней кабинки. Это череда цифр, подчёркнутая линией, семёрки перечёркнуты штрихами, а двойки написаны с петлями. Это не единственная надпись. Повсюду другие подписи, другие номера, накарябанные в углу строки из песен My Chemical Romance, но они все старые и выцветшие, как краска на стенах. Те, кто написали их здесь, надеялись оставить свой след в том времени и месте, утвердить свою значимость, прокричать, что они были здесь, что они были важны — этих людей больше нет. Они ошибались. Больше никого не волнуют их имена. Выцветшие чернила бессмысленны. Но эти — свежие, и Фил заинтригован. Он встаёт и протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться их, как будто они откроют портал в другой, полный чудес, мир.

Его пальцы касаются надписи, но ничего не происходит. Дверь кабинки немного подаётся назад под его прикосновением, и он чувствует себя глупо. Фил садится обратно и снова вытягивает ноги в ожидании отдалённого звука звонка. Он всегда был мастером ждать. Для него проще простого разорвать оковы между реальностью и своим сознанием, погрузиться в свободный полёт дневных грёз, но сегодня, конечно, единственное, что находится в его голове — это небрежно написанные цифры с перечёркнутыми семёрками и двойками с петлями. Он снова встаёт и смотрит на надпись, как будто она может сойти со стены и спрятаться. Он не может понять, зачем кому-то писать здесь свой номер. Фил не даёт добровольно свой номер тем, с кем он общается то и дело, тем более просто знакомым, и уж тем более какому-то незнакомцу из туалета в коридоре у кабинетов музыки, и он хочет знать, зачем кому-то это делать. Для него это загадка, и как только это слово — загадка — возникает в его голове, он выуживает сотовый из переднего кармана своей сумки. Он собирается раскрыть эту тайну.

Конечно, как только телефон оказывается в его руке, Фил неохотно вздыхает и собирается снова его выключить. Он не может припомнить ни одного безрассудного поступка в своей жизни, и кроме того, он не может даже со своей матерью поговорить, зачем ему заводить беседу с незнакомцем? _Ты не сможешь это сделать_ , агрессивно говорит ему мозг, _ты не сможешь это сделать_ , так что он добавляет номер в список контактов под именем _«загадка»_ и открывает новое смс-сообщение.

 **12:35** _Привет_

отправить.

Ответ приходит почти незамедлительно, сердце Фила тяжело колотится в груди, и он снова садится.

 **12:35** _Кто это?_

Фил смеётся, потому что он может оказаться Королевой, а Загадка не узнает. После недолгих колебаний он отправляет

**12:36** _Если ты оставляешь свой номер в общественном месте, кто-нибудь может с тобой связаться._

Он не хочет показаться серийным убийцей. Он просто хочет узнать, зачем кто-то написал свой номер на стене.

 **12:36** _Наверное._

Фил не знает, что на это ответить, так что ничего не отвечает, и Загадка тоже, поэтому он кладёт телефон в карман и решает оставить всё как есть.

Когда на часах десять вечера, а он посреди эссе по истории, у него жужжит телефон. Он лежит, растянувшись на кровати, и сонно глядит на экран ноутбука, потому что его не волнует тема эссе, а тонкий металлический писк прекрасно помогает отвлечься. Он думает, что кто-то не помнит задание и хочет что-то о нём спросить, какие-то детали, и Фил расскажет, а затем ему придётся вернуться обратно к нажатию вернуть, удалить, вернуть, удалить, вернуть, удалить, вместо того, чтобы действительно что-то написать. Он ошибается.

 **22:07** _ладно, мы наверное неправильно начали. ты явно ходишь в ту же школу, что и я, так что не буду спрашивать, как тебя зовут, но можно я буду называть тебя как-то иначе, чем «туалетный сталкер»?_

Фил задумывается, и его пульс подскакивает

 **22:08** _Хм. Королева Елизавета?_

 **22:08** _и что же королева забыла в комнате для джентльменов_

 **22:08** _Тогда как насчёт принца уильяма?_

 **22:09** _у вас явно какие-то подавленные проблемы с желанием принадлежать к знати, ваше королевское высочество. можно я буду джеймсом бондом?_

 **22:09** _да_

 **22:10** _хорошо, принц уильям, зачем ты написал смс на номер, написанный в самом наименее посещаемом туалете во всей школе_.

 **22:10** _Честно? потому что мне было любопытно, зачем кто-то написал его там. И ты был самым очевидным вариантом, чтобы спросить. Зачем?_

Следует долгая пауза, такая долгая, что Фил откладывает в сторону телефон и снова смотрит на ноутбук, раздумывая над очередным бессмысленным предложением, которое он может добавить в конец бессмысленного абзаца. Он быстро печатает ещё несколько бесполезных фактов, когда его телефон вибрирует, чуть приглушённый одеялом.

 **22:16** _хз. вообще-то я знаю зачем сделал это, но я тебя не знаю так что_

Фил придумывает пару возможных вариантов ответа, но ничего не подходит, и легче вообще не отвечать. Слишком сложно поддерживать разговор ни о чём. Наверное, его псевдо-знакомство с Загадкой на этом закончилось. Он собирается отложить телефон в сторону, но он жужжит в его руке.

 **22:19** _ещё здесь?_

Фил вздрагивает от удивления.

 **22:20** _да_

 **22:20** _хорошо_

Разговор сам по себе сошёл на нет, но Фил не хочет заканчивать беседу. Он ничего не знает об этом незнакомце, и он ничего не может сказать о его физическом облике, так что пишет первое, что приходит ему в голову

 **22:21** _Какой твой любимый цвет?_

**22:21** _чёрный. потому что я хардкорный парень, ясное дело., а твой?_

**22:22** _…синий, потому что я не такой хардкорный._

 **22:23** _ахаха ты прислал это в 22:22 загадай желание_

Фил прыскает в руку, потому что ему нравится этот человек, и он сомневается, что хардкорные парни загадывают желания, когда цифры выстраиваются в ряд. Поэтому он задаёт ещё один дурацкий вопрос, а за ним ещё один и ещё, и оказывается, что им нравится несколько одних и тех же сериалов и фильмов, а также очень много групп, и когда Фил нехотя признаётся, что у него есть канал на YouTube с парой тысяч подписчиков, которого он немного стесняется, Загадка рассказывает, что он ведёт борьбу с мучительно медленным интернетом, чтобы смотреть влоггеров, снимающих видео на веб-камеру, и обновлять свой унизительный аккаунт на MySpace. В конце концов Фил смотрит на часы и отправляет сообщение прежде, чем вообще осознаёт, что он написал.

 **23:47** _уже почти полночь и мне нужно написать эссе по истории, но я не хочу прекращать наше общение мы можем быть друзьями?_

отправить.

 **23:48** _хорошо, принц уильям, ты мой друг. ты мне нравишься. теперь я дружу со знатью._

 **23:48** _хорошо_

 **23:49** _ага_

 **23:49** _ладно. правда нужно идти. я хочу сегодня поспать. история зовёт._

 **23:50** _стой, не уходи если останешься ещё на десять минут будет полночь_

И Фил остаётся ещё на десять минут, и потом ещё на десять минут сверх того, а к тому времени они завели новый разговор, и только без четверти час они наконец прощаются.

 **00:42** _это не спокойной ночи, принц уильям. это доброе утро._

 **00:42** _ну тогда доброе утро, таинственный незнакомец._

 **00:43** _Я НЕ ТАИНСТВЕННЫЙ НЕЗНАКОМЕЦ Я ДЖЕЙМС БОНД_

 **00:44** _точно, прости, я забыл ДОБРОЕ УТРО ДЖЕЙМС БОНД x]_

 **00:45** _доброе утро, принц уильям :D_

И Фил не заканчивает своё эссе по истории, но ему вообще-то всё равно, потому что он слишком устал и доволен, чтобы о чём-то беспокоиться, и всё, что он чувствует — какая-то смутная радость от того, что он написал на тот номер двенадцатью часами ранее.

~

— Доброе утро.

Фил отрывает голову от тетради по французскому и смотрит на Веронику Кейси, которая стоит, облокотившись на его парту, и это странно, потому что она — самая популярная девушка в школе, и они никогда не испытывали друг к другу ничего, кроме взаимного презрения.

— Доброе? — произносит он, смахивая взъерошенную чёлку с глаз, чтобы посмотреть на неё, потому что сегодня пятница и он не утруждал себя тем, чтобы нормально уложить волосы. Она же, наоборот, выглядит безупречно, словно высеченная из мрамора скульптура, каждый локон тёмных волос аккуратно лежит на своём месте, не подходящий по погоде топ сидит на ней как хитон греческой богини.

— У меня день рождения, — холодно говорит она.

— Поздравляю, — отвечает он.

— Ну да, — говорит она без капли восторга. — Я устраиваю вечеринку в заброшенной больнице сегодня в десять вечера. Приглашены все. Так что приходи. — Она делает небольшой акцент на слове «все», достаточный, чтобы он знал, что его пригласили только для массовки, но чтобы в то же время это не звучало невежливо.

— Ладно, — говорит он. Он не хочет идти, но знает, что пойдёт, и он не знает точно, почему какая-то странная склонность к мазохизму заставляет его ходить на вечеринки, когда он даже не ходит на обед в школьную столовую.

Пронзительный голос обращается к  _Mademoiselle Veronique_ , и та величаво отходит.

— C’est mon anniversaire, — сообщает она Мадам, подойдя к своему месту, как будто той есть какое дело. Не получив никакого ответа, она садится на левый край стула, склонившись в сторону сидящего рядом Дэна Хауэлла, как будто её тянет к нему магнитом. Она постоянно заигрывает с Хауэллом, и это одна из многих причин, почему Фил испытывает к ней презрение — потому что она явно обманывает себя. Дэн Хауэлл — коварный сердцеед, который цепляет девушек на вечеринках, а потом даже не смотрит в их сторону. Кроме того, у Вероники уже есть мягкосердечный, хотя и недалёкий парень, который накидывает свою куртку ей на плечи, когда на улице холодно, и смотрит на неё щенячьими глазами. И всё же, вот она, смотрит на Хауэлла, сидящего в безжизненной позе, и хихикает, прикрывая рот рукой, над его банальными фразами.

~

Заброшенная больница находится в нескольких милях за городом, она сразу бросается в глаза. Это могли быть романтичные старые развалины, полные приключений, загадок и историй, но всё не так. Это просто здание, пустая оболочка, испещрённая зияющими прорехами, задняя часть почти разрушена, а почти все половицы прогнили насквозь. Все думали, что это был военный госпиталь, опустошённый и закрытый в сороковых или пятидесятых, но никто не удосуживался это выяснить. Это просто место для пьяных исследований, свиданий или вечеринок, которые в ином случае разогнала бы полиция.

В главном холле набилось около семидесяти человек. Это единственное помещение, в котором бывало большинство людей, потому что ведущие из холла лестницы, осыпаются под ногами, а коридоры первого этажа, многих слишком пугают. Фил уже бывал несколько раз бывал там. Это место тёмное и обветшалое, пол усеян осколками стекла, и здесь довольно неплохо, хоть и не слишком симпатично. Ему нравится главный холл. Потолок здесь высокий, затканный паутиной, и помещение выглядит грубым, немилосердным, состоящим из многих тысяч осколков, но при этом оно залито холодным, мягким лунным светом. Сегодня всё почти так же, потому что Вероника не стала слишком сильно тратиться на украшения. Для большей праздничности висят несколько гирлянд с огоньками, но в основном помещение кажется просто вместилищем для толпы людей, тёплого пива и нескольких хрипящих колонок, из которых на полной громкости раздаётся шлак, находящийся на вершине чартов.

Фил присаживается на подоконник и пригибает голову, потому что из верхней панели торчат острые осколки стекла. Он ещё ни с кем здесь не говорил и не планирует делать этого в дальнейшем. Он собирается некоторое время посидеть здесь, а затем, наверное, уйдёт. Он так и не решил для себя, зачем пришёл, но ему и так неплохо. Если поглядеть налево, сквозь пустой оконный проём можно увидеть набирающие яркость звёзды, а справа находится толпа подростков, постепенно захмелевающих, а затем пьянеющих под звуки рэпа, эхом раздававшиеся по этажам. Он смотрит в обе стороны поочерёдно и думает.

Раздаётся сигнал телефона, и он на автомате открывает сообщение. Оно может быть или от Загадки, или от его мамы; в любом случае, он его прочтёт.

 **22:51** _привет ты здесь можно с тобой поболтать_

Это Загадка.

 **22:51** _да и да_

 **22:52** _эййй лады это типа странно сорян просто я на вечеринке и тут слишком громко и я хотел поговорить с кем-то кто не пьян_

Следует пауза, и не успевает Фил ответить, как приходит ещё одно сообщение.

_прости я наверное пьян просто предупреждаю_

Значит, Загадка здесь. Фил даже не удивлён. Здесь почти все. Вероника пригласила кучу людей, тут и там видны те, кого она, наверное, даже не приглашала. Он таращится в толпу, надеясь увидеть лицо, освещённое светом от мобильника, в надежде подарить личности имя и лицо, но здесь слишком много людей, пишущих смс-ки опаздывающим и делающих безумные фотки, чтобы потом загрузить их на DailyBooth.

 **22:53** _ладно. ну привет, джеймс бонд_

 **22:53** _привет, принц уильям. ты как?_

 **22:54** _отлично., а ты?_

Фил слегка улыбается в ожидании ответа. Неестественная напыщенность кажется даже приятной вместо того, чтобы вызывать неловкость.

 **22:56** _и я отлично. слушай, ты это, не обязан называть мне своё настоящее имя, но можно я буду называть тебя как-нибудь получше, чем принц уильям. я не хочу, ну, ты мне как лучший друг и я хочу узнать твоё имя, но не хочу заставлять тебя рассказывать мне кто ты, ну и вот_

На раздумья у Фила уходит меньше секунды.

 **22:57** _Моё второе имя Майкл, можешь называть меня Майклом._

 **22:57** _Ладно привет Майкл спасибо, моё второе имя Джеймс кстати, так что это почти как джеймс бонд только не бонд_

 **22:58** _привет Джеймс. Думаю, ты тоже мне как лучший друг, кстати, так что я согласен, что джеймс лучше, чем джеймс бонд_.

 **23:00** _ок ладно хорошо. я бы действительно сейчас с кем-нибудь поговорил, потому что я не так уж люблю алкоголь, но друзья подсовывали мне пиво, и сейчас меня шатает, потому что я не так хорошо его переношу и я только что поцеловал какую-то девчонку, хоть и не хотел этого, и она так уверена что из этого что-то выйдет, но я не могу это сделать_

Фил раздумывает над ответом, который, скорее всего, являет собой стереотипный совет, но не успевает он отправить его, как приходит другое сообщение.

_прости о боже мой я потом пожалею что сказал тебе, но я не хочу жалеть прости я наверное пьянее чем думаю_

И Фил удаляет то, что собирался сказать, и думает о чём-то ещё, глядя на влажный от росы лес, проржавевшие больничные ворота, спутанные облака и рассыпанные по небу звёзды.

 **23:02** _Всё нормально, точно. Ты меня даже не знаешь. Ты можешь рассказать мне что захочешь, я обещаю, что выслушаю._

И вот отдельные фрагменты сообщений, скрытые под фальшивым именем, рассказывают беспорядочную историю. Слова не так много значат, не считая того, что Джеймс напуган и загнан в угол, и он не может выбраться, и если бы даже мог, пойти ему некуда, и это несвязные мольбы с одной стороны и несвязные ободрения с другой, и на часах четыре утра, когда сообщения прекращаются на маленьком, усталом _«спасибо спокойной ночи»_.

~

В субботу Фил просыпается поздно и плохо понимает, что происходит, а в его телефоне череда _«о господи»_ , _«прости меня»_ , _«я так долго не давал тебе спать»_ , _«я был в жутком состоянии»_ , _«мне так жаль»_. Он отвечает возможно-слишком-грубым _«ЗАТКНИСЬ ВСЁ НОРМАЛЬНО»_ , и тогда всё возвращается в норму. В течении дня их разговоры остаются поверхностными — короткие анекдоты, жалобы, дурацкие шутки и рекомендации по музыкальным группам. Ближе к полуночи Фил начинает ожидать _«пожалуйста расскажи мне что-нибудь, отвлеки меня, мне страшно»_ или _«зачем вообще мы здесь, разве всё это не бессмысленно?»_ , и он рассказывает Джеймсу истории, маленькие истории с продолжением, где пушистые львята отправляются навстречу приключениям, которые необычайно похожи на сюжеты любимых книг и фильмов Фила, и они говорят о смысле жизни, и как только Джеймс наводит порядок в своей голове, они говорят о текстах песен, об интернете, а на выходных они выясняют, какие фильмы есть у них обоих, чтобы начать смотреть одновременно и писать друг другу по мере просмотра, чтобы казалось, как будто они смотрят их вместе, и спустя несколько недель для Фила становится совершенно естественным считать человека, которого он ни разу не встречал, своим лучшим другом.

~

На календаре среда, уже поздно, за окном бушует гроза, и Фил завернулся в одеяло и пишет Джеймсу, потому что они практически неразлучны. Они разговаривали, в общем-то, ни о чём, а потом Фил случайно п _о_ шло пошутил, и это вызвало войну _«твоя мама», «нет твоя мама», «нет твоя»_ , и Фил смеётся, ему не хватает воздуха, по лицу стекают слёзы, потому что это же Джеймс, и всё кажется смешным. Он слышит тихий звук, извещающий о том, что пришло очередное сообщение, и он сдерживает смех и вытирает слёзы с глаз, чтобы прочитать его.

 **23:11** _хотел бы я тебя увидеть прямо сейчас_

Он растерянно моргает, его смех утихает.

 **23:11** _Зачем?_

 **23:12** _Потому что я знаю что ты смеёшься и в моём воображении ты офигительный красавчик и я знаю, что в реале ты ещё красивее, чем в моей голове._

Фил не отвечает. Он чувствует себя лисой, пойманной на тёмной глухой дороге, глядящей в ужасе на фары приближающегося автобуса. Он даже сам не знает, почему так напуган, не считая того, что это не помещается у него в голове, и возможно, об этом ещё слишком рано думать. На секунду он застывает, а затем нащупывает кнопку выключения питания и жмёт на неё со всей силы, телефон гаснет, он засовывает его под подушку, сбегает вниз по лестнице и пытается отвлечься, но это не срабатывает.

Когда он возвращается наверх и включает телефон, ощущая бурлящую в животе смесь вины и страха, его ожидают четыре сообщения.

 **23:15** _Прости это было совсем не в тему?_

 **23:18** _Я очень сильно жалею, что отправил это, мне жаль, что я заставил тебя испытывать неудобство, пожалуйста вернись_

 **23:23** _Если ты больше не хочешь со мной разговаривать, это нормально, просто хотя бы скажи мне это пожалуйста?_

 **23:37** _Майкл? Пожалуйста?_

Телефон Фила дрожит в руках. Он хочет ответить, очень хочет, он хочет сказать Джеймсу, что на самом деле он его не ненавидит, хочет сказать, что он напуган, что они не могут флиртовать по смс, потому что рано или поздно они могут встретиться в реальной жизни, а они не могут флиртовать в реале, просто потому, что не могут. Он хочет получить сообщение в ответ, чтобы Джеймс сказал, что он сглупил, и он хочет поверить словам Джеймса, и он хочет вернуться назад к тому, что у них было, но в то же время не хочет, и он хочет, чтобы Джеймс сказал это от чистого сердца, но он хочет, чтобы Джеймс пошутил, и в основном он просто боится, так что он убирает телефон, зарывается лицом в подушку и пытается заснуть, хотя это невозможно. В три часа утра он протягивает руку, нащупывает телефон и трясущимися пальцами набирает сообщение.

 **03:07** _Привет Джеймс. Прости, ты не был не в тему или типа того, просто я повёл себя как идиот._

Ответ приходит незамедлительно, словно Джеймс ждал.

 **03:07** _Почему ты не спишь?_

 **03:08** _Не спится., а ты?_

 **03:08** _Та же фигня._

 **03:08** _Мне страшно_

 **03:08** _И мне._

 **03:09** _Спокойной ночи_

 **03:09** _споки_

~

В мужском туалете около музыкальных классов холодно. Фил сидит на полу и глядит на дверь последней кабинки, потому что кто-то зачеркнул номер, изменивший его жизнь. Его перечеркнули снова и снова чёрным маркером, пока не потерялась какая-либо надежда на то, что кто-то сможет его разобрать. Он достаёт телефон.

 **12:41** _Кто-то затёр твой номер._

 **12:42** _Да. Это я_.

 **12:42** _Почему?_

 **12:42** _Потому что я не хотел, чтобы его ещё кто-то нашёл._

 **12:43** _Зачем ты вообще его там написал?_

Следует долгая пауза, и Фил решает уточнить.

_Знаешь, я написал тебе только потому, что хотел узнать, зачем кому-то вот так писать на стене свой номер. так зачем ты это сделал?_

**12:47** _Я расскажу, но я хочу знать, почему ты там смотришь на этот номер, когда мне кажется, что ты должен быть снаружи с кем-то ещё. рядом с этим туалетом практически ничего нет._

Фил смотрит на свой телефон. Они не касались всего двух тем, и это почему Джеймс написал свой номер, и почему Фил написал ему. Фил только что ответил Джеймсу на второй вопрос, и через несколько секунд он может получить ответ на первый, но это значит, что он откроет весь свой мир кому-то, чья личность ему до сих пор неизвестна. Джеймс его лучший друг. Он не хочет ему лгать. Но он не хочет и отвечать на вопрос. Он проводит рукой по волосам и неохотно начинает набирать текст.

 **12:48** _Если бы я попросил тебя подойти сюда и встретиться со мной, ты бы согласился? И это было бы для тебя нормально?_

 **12:49** _Да. И то и другое. Ну то есть, это было бы странно. Я вроде как не хочу знать, кто ты. Но в то же время хочу._

 **12:49** _Согласен. ээ, приходи сюда, пожалуйста, потому что я хочу увидеть тебя? уф. ты больше не будешь джеймсом. это не твоё настоящее имя. уфффф это странно._

 **12:50** _Так странно. Я иду._

Фил блокирует телефон и кладёт рядом с собой. Он почти жалеет об этом. Это будет странно и их отношения изменятся, и он не хочет встречать Джеймса, но в то же время хочет. Что, если он уже с ним знаком? Что если они ненавидят друг друга в реальной жизни? Он почти что пишет, чтобы тот не приходил, но не делает этого, так что просто сидит, ждёт и гадает, сколько времени понадобится Джеймсу, чтобы дойти сюда.

Проходит несколько минут прежде, чем он слышит шаги, и они неохотные и нервные, и останавливаются перед дверью, и он знает, что это должен быть Джеймс, и он встаёт, его сердце быстро колотится в груди, как крылья колибри.

Дверь открывается, медленно и осторожно, и человек заходит внутрь. Фил испытывает одновременно облегчение и разочарование, потому что это явно не тот, кого он ждал. Дэн Хауэлл слишком не похож на Джеймса, чтобы быть им, и всё же. Он просто сердцеед в кожаной куртке, с ухмылкой, приклеенной к тонким губам, излучающий уверенность и крутизну, он пьёт, курит и целует девушек просто потому, что может. Его школьная форма небрежно измята, чёлка аккуратно уложена, осанка безупречна. У Дэна Хауэлла есть все ответы, когда у Джеймса нет ни одного. Они не один и тот же человек.

— Привет? — говорит Дэн, глядя на Фила, который находит немного странным то, что он робко стоит в задней части туалета и смотрит на дверь. Ради приличия он выдавливает едва заметную улыбку и хочет побыстрее убраться прочь, но Дэн закрывает собой выход.

Фил опускает взгляд и теребит рукава джемпера, натягивая их на ладони, он гадает, когда же придёт Джеймс и не придётся ли им впервые встретиться в присутствии Дэна Хауэлла. Или возможно, Джеймс не придёт вообще. Может, он послал Дэна, чтобы как-то унизить Фила. Он смотрит вниз и ждёт.

— Я Дэн, — доносится с другого конца туалета. — А ты? ..

Ладно, значит, Дэн вообще не знает, кто он такой. Они ходят вместе на французский почти два года, и Фил не так много говорит, но два года — это приличный срок.

— Я Фил Лестер, — говорит он, встретившись с ним глазами на короткое мгновение и вежливо улыбаясь. На его счастье, Дэн кажется растерянным и немного смущённым.

— Да, я знаю, прости. То есть, ты же со мной в одном классе на французском. Прости, я подумал…

Повисает мёртвая тишина. Фил рад, что это неловкое молчание не выбивает его из колеи, заставляя заполнить пустоту. Он обдумывает ситуацию, но не приходит к какому-либо заключению, пока Дэн не выдавливает, запинаясь, ещё несколько слов. Фил почти что доволен, не считая того, что ситуация слишком странная и он хочет, чтобы Дэн ушёл, чтобы он мог встретиться с Джеймсом. В своё время он бы многое отдал, чтобы услышать, как Дэн Хауэлл заикается.

— Прости… эээ… ну я это, просто, руки зашёл помыть.

Он моет руки быстро и неловко, пока Фил смотрит в стену, и когда Дэн уходит, дверь за ним захлопывается.

Через полминуты в кармане у Фила раздаётся жужжание.

 **12:56** _Ты точно в туалете в музыкальном коридоре?_

Фил хочет солгать, но не делает этого.

 **12:56** _Да._

Дэн Хауэлл снова заходит и смотрит на Фила своими пронизывающими карими глазами.

— Так, ладно, это всё очень странно, но моё второе имя — Джеймс.

Фил смотрит на него, пытаясь принять всё это, как-то осмыслить, но это должно быть правдой, так что он сдувает с глаз чёлку, раздражённо выдохнув воздух.

— Ладно, а моё — Майкл. Привет. Я не думал, что это был ты. Прости.

— Всё нормально. Я тоже не знал, что это ты. Ну, привет. Я Дэн Хауэлл.

— Ага, я знаю.

— Ну да, наверное я знаю, что ты это знал.

Они смотрят друг на друга. К своему удивлению, Фил первым нарушает тишину.

— Прости. Эээ. Я не знаю, что сказать, и это, наверное, будет странно.

Дэн кивает, смотрит на него, и затем начинает смеяться, прислонившись к раковинам. Они по-прежнему в десяти футах друг от друга, Фил прислонился к задней стене, Дэн стоит около двери.

— Прости, — говорит он, пытаясь сдержать смех рукой. — Прости, это просто… то есть, Фил Лестер, тихоня с задней парты в классе французского, типа без обид, но я никогда не говорил с тобой, я никогда не думал… то есть, я рассказал тебе _всё_ , и прости, но это просто нереально.

Фил тоже начинает хихикать, и он не уверен, почему это смешно, но это смешно.

— Нет, я понимаю, о чём ты. Ты  _Дэн Хауэлл_. Ты типа _знаменитость_. Я никогда не думал, что вообще _заговорю_ с тобой. — Он делает паузу, его улыбка меркнет. — Я… я никогда не думал, что _захочу_ заговорить с тобой.

Дэн смотрит на него без агрессии, нежно, и его глаза тёплые и тёмные, и в них совсем нет того стального свирепого взгляда, который Фил ожидал увидеть. Он меняет всё его лицо, и это странно, и Филу это не нравится. Он как тигр, который кружится по дому его бабули и притворяется домашним котёнком. Они оба замолкают.

Дэн переводит дыхание.

— Прости, что я такой заносчивый ублюдок в реальной жизни. Я… ты скорее подружился бы с Джеймсом, чем со мной. Мне вроде как жаль, что Джеймс оказался мной.

Фил опускает взгляд на кафельный пол и натягивает рукава ниже, потому что Дэн прав, и он с б _о_ льшим удовольствием подружился бы с Джеймсом, чем с Дэном Хауэллом. Ему даже не нравится Дэн Хауэлл. Он  _ненавидит_ Дэна Хауэлла.

— Я… ну да. Если честно, ты мне не так уж и нравишься. Но дело в том, что мне очень нравится Джеймс. А ты — тот же самый человек, что и он. Так что вот. Наверное, я бы хотел, ну, не мог бы ты объяснить?

Он отрывает взгляд от пола, и Дэн нервно смотрит на него, закусив губу. Аура уверенности, которая обычно окружает его, совершенно исчезла.

— То есть что именно объяснить?

Фил задумывается.

— Ты правда куришь?

Дэн снова заливается неконтролируемым хохотом, его поза становится менее напряжённой, и это так заразительно, что Фил не выдерживает и тоже смеётся, хотя он и не уверен, что именно смешно.

— Что? — спрашивает он, глядя на то, как Дэн смеётся, и он никогда не обращал внимания, как очарователен смех Дэна Хауэлла, такой высокий и неконтролируемый, и как его голос ломается, когда он снова пытается говорить.

— Фил… что? .. Это и есть вопрос, который ты хотел задать?

— Да, — говорит он. — То есть, о тебе ходит множество слухов, и… не знаю, это просто взбрело мне в голову, прости.

— Ну, вообще-то я не курю. И наркотики не употребляю. И не сплю с сотнями девчонок. Я на самом деле не такой уж интересный. — Он стремительно краснеет. — Просто у меня хорошо получается делать то, чего люди от меня ждут, и притворяться круче, чем я есть на самом деле.

Фил задумывается над этим на несколько долгих секунд. Он хочет рано или поздно узнать полный список мотивов Дэна Хауэлла, но прямо сейчас это хорошее начало. — Так зачем ты…

— В реале ты задаёшь даже больше вопросов, чем по смс, — говорит он, и у него капризный голос, но он улыбается сквозь пунцовый румянец. — Можно я подойду ближе? Я хочу, ну например, потрогать твоё лицо, но ты весь в стену вжался, как напуганный зверёк.

— Да, ты можешь подойти.

Они сидят рядом около задней стены, так близко, что касаются плечами, и Дэн пахнет пряным одеколоном, и он теребит серёжки-гвоздики в ушах.

— Так почему ты это сделал? — тихо спрашивает Фил. Он смотрит на зачёркнутый номер на двери последней кабинки, и он уверен, что Дэн следит за его взглядом.

— Написал свой номер? — так же тихо переспрашивает Дэн.

— Да.

— Мне было одиноко.

Фил поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Это не похоже на Дэна Хауэлла, потому что у Дэна Хауэлла много друзей, но это то, что с лёгкостью сделал бы Джеймс, и две стороны одной монеты сливаются друг с другом в голове Фила быстрее, чем тот осознаёт это. Каждая слабость, о которой говорил Джеймс, каждая его жалоба, каждая симпатия, антипатия или страх, все они складываются в то, что он мог представить вылетающим из уст Дэна.

Дэн поворачивается, и они смотрят друг на друга, и их лица слишком близко, и сохранять визуальный контакт слишком сложно. Дэн говорит первым.

— Ты действительно написал на этот номер чисто из научного интереса? Чтобы узнать, зачем кто-то написал его?

— Возможно, нет, — говорит Фил, тихо рассмеявшись. — Может быть, мне тоже было очень одиноко.

— Хорошо, — говорит Дэн. — Давай быть одинокими вместе.

— Согласен.

Наступает пауза, но она приятная и до странного комфортная. Дэн отводит глаза, глядя в потолок, его фирменная ухмылка возвращается на губы. Фил тоже смотрит в потолок. Он ему знаком, он узнаёт каждую трещину в штукатурке и влажное пятно. Для Дэна, вероятно, он совершенно новый.

— Знаешь, я был прав, — говорит Дэн, и в его тоне проскальзывает самодовольство.

— Насчёт чего? — спрашивает Фил, не отрывая взгляда от потолка.

— Ты намного красивее в реальной жизни, чем в моей голове.

Фил более, чем уверен, что его лицо приобрело яркий оттенок фуксии, но он вопросительно мямлит.

— Ты со мной заигрываешь?

— Возможно.

— Хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> также опубликовано на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3497951


End file.
